


Hands

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Haunted Junction
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei fixates on Haruto when they meet.  Kink Bingo, for the square "hand fetish."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Haruto has nice hands.

It's one of the things Issei notes about him, when they first meet. Haruto's fingers are long, and he doesn't seem to have used them for much manual labor - if you look closely, they're starting to get pink in certain spots between them from repeated use, but that's the only imperfection. It adds character.

He feels a little bad about obsessing over his cousin's friend's hands, but everyone is allowed their idiosyncrasies, and this is a harmless one, isn't it? He spends most of the tour his cousin gives staring at the fellow student council president, barely paying attention to the details of the school.

When it's over and they've returned to the outside of the student council room, Issei clears his throat. "That was riveting, thank you," he says as politely as he can manage. "Hojou-san, may I speak to you privately for a moment?"

Haruto blinks. "O-of course." They step inside.

"I want to invite you to Ryudoji, in Fuyuki," Issei tells him. "I enjoyed meeting you here, and I would like to speak to you again without the irritant of my cousin nearby."

Again Haruto blinks. "We didn't really speak much..."

"You seemed put-upon, from our meeting and from what Kazumi has told me of you," explains Issei, bowing slightly. "I would be honored if you were to visit."

"...I haven't traveled since joining the student council, in case I was needed," Haruto admits.

Issei's smile is bright. "Let the others take care of it. Even the president needs a break from his duties. Or at least, that's what my council members tell me."  


* * *

  


Haruto dips another clump of soba noodles into his sauce. "What's Homurabara High School like?" he asks curiously.

"It isn't much like your school. For one thing, I am required to attend all of my classes. For another, few to no spirits are located in the school." Issei takes a sip of water. "Like the rest of my family, I am easily possessed, but we live in an area where there aren't many ghosts, so it rarely comes up."

Haruto nods. "I see, I see- oh." He had spilled some of the sauce on his hand. "I'm not usually this messy, forgive- me?"

When he reached over to pull out a napkin, Issei had caught his hand. Scooting closer, he licks off the sauce with slow, thorough strokes. For a moment, as he still holds on to his hand, his hazy, lidded eyes meet Haruto's widened ones.

Then Issei turns a bright shade of red and drops his hand. "I-I'm used to not wasting anything, being from a poor monk family, but that was rude and crass and impolite and you have beautiful hands and I apologize!"

"Wh-what was that last bit?" Haruto asks, half as red.

"...I apologize?" Issei repeats.

"No, no. The bit before, about my hands." Haruto continues to stare at him.

"Your hands. Th-they're magnificent." Issei looks away. "...Like you are."

"No one's ever - well, apart from toilet spirits - said something like that to me before." Haruto swallows, then moves around to Issei's side of the table. Gently, he sets a hand on Issei's shoulder.

Issei looks and - with a nod from Haruto - raises it to his mouth.

Tracing every line of his palm. Kissing the back of his hand. Sucking on every individual inch of every finger until all of them are wet. Then doing it all again.

Haruto watches, blushing more and more as Issei gives him such attention. The sensation and its implications course through him, and he shifts uncomfortably.

Issei notices as he glances downward. "...Hm," he murmurs, around Haruto. He detaches himself from him with a slight noise. "...H-honestly, why does everyone automatically go to the phallic imagery? I just wanted- Fine, I will do it," he announces.

Haruto scoots backwards. "You don't need to, that's really fine, we barely know each other, I didn't mean to force-"

Issei pins his legs down to keep him from running. "Hojou-san. You are self-sacrificing, noble, and more intelligent than most of the people I interact with daily. Go out with me, please?"

After a moment, Haruto nods.

"Good. Now then." Issei unzips Haruto's pants and gives Haruto the same dutiful attention he'd given to his hand. His laving tongue sends shockwaves through Haruto's body, and he gasps and clutches Issei's hair.

After a short time of that, he quavers, and Issei pulls back and coughs.

"...may I go back to your hands now?"

"A-ah, yes, of course."


End file.
